Present Tense Sequel to Memory Lane
by lemons
Summary: Faith begins proving herself to Buffy


Present Tense Author: lemons Pairing: B/F Rating: R Summary: Sequel to Memory Lane Disclaimers: I own my computer, my car, and that is about it, so you must know I don't own these characters. I would like to borrow them for just awhile to have my way if that is alright with you though.  
  
The mutiny had begun.  
  
Buffy stood in the middle of the Summers' home defending her battle plans to an unfeeling crowd. She didn't know exactly when her world had begun spinning out of control just that it had. She looked toward Faith for some type of reassurance, but found none. The younger girl just looked at the floor and halfheartedly agreed with the rest of them.  
  
Buffy felt betrayed, but a small part of her knew that they were right. She couldn't be the end all and be all of this battle. She needed Faith with her, but the younger slayer seemed to be retreating inside of herself. And Buffy didn't know if she could bring the other girl out of it this time. She wanted Faith to stand up and stop all of this. She was the only one who could. The group looked to her as a slayer and the slayer that they wanted to be led by. Well, then so be it, but Faith had to stand up to take it. It broke Buffy's heart to see her slumped into herself.  
  
Buffy had lost track of who was talking. She looked away from Faith; Kennedy had begun to yell at Willow for always defending the blonde slayer. Willow backed down and agreed with the group. As much as it pained her, Buffy knew all of this had to happen. She could not do this alone. She needed her other slayer so she played along.  
  
Faith spoke sporadically during the group argument, but never to Buffy's face. She seemed to cower still to the blonde. She knew how much she had hurt Buffy in the past and didn't want to do that again, but she felt that this time she was right. Buffy needed to clear her head and work with the team. It would be the only way to beat the First.  
  
Faith zoned out a bit thinking about all the two had been through together and apart. She had worked so hard while incarcerated to find out who she really was. To be able to come back and be the best slayer she could be. Was this her test? Did she have to lead the group without her blonde counterpart to truly find herself? It didn't feel right, but she was open to the possibility. Well, she was open until it began to become a reality.  
  
Dawn had just finished telling Buffy to leave when Faith came back to the present tense. As Buffy turned to leave her own home Faith stepped forward to protest.  
  
"No, B, you aren't leaving," Faith said with conviction as the others turned to her disbelieving. Kennedy started to say something but Faith quickly shut her down. "You don't get a say in this Kennedy, you or the other slayer wannabes. B, and me, we are the slayers. And if you want me to lead then I lead with her. There is no other option."  
  
"Faith, please, I do believe you are being rash. The group has made its decision. Buffy must leave for the good of the mission," Giles felt he was acting as the knowing father figure he had always been. In his heart he truly felt he knew what was best.  
  
"G, you don't have a clue what being rash is. Being rash is killin' a man in cold blood or getting yourself caught alone in the prison shower with a bunch of Berthas looking to get a piece. So you can just shut the fuck up!"  
  
A stunned silence fell over the room as Faith walked slowly over to Buffy who had her hand on the doorknob ready to walk away. Faith gently placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder turning her toward the younger girl. "B, you can't leave, I need you. And as hard as that is for me to say, you're right. We are a team, it's just you and me girlfriend, the Chosen Two back in business."  
  
"They made their decision, Faith. I have to leave. It's your turn now. Protect them." Buffy had tears in her eyes as she exited her home. Faith followed her onto the porch saying, "So that's it. All that bullshit about you needing me to win this was just that, huh? And I finally admit that I need you and you walk away?" Buffy's heart was breaking as she walked further away. She heard the door shut as Faith went back inside.  
  
"Xander, Willow, Giles get your asses in the kitchen now!" The Scoobies brooked no argument as they heard Faith yelling at them. "The rest of you cardboard cutouts stay out of my way. That includes you K." Kennedy backed down from her confrontational stance realizing that maybe fucking with a former rogue slayer wasn't such a good idea.  
  
As Faith came into the kitchen she saw how tired the Scoobies really were. She hadn't realized how hard the years of fighting had been on them all. "I tried to stop her, but she.she left. How could you after everything just turn on her? And for me, you all hate me. And to tell you the truth I don't really give a rat's ass about any of you. I am here to fight the good fight and be with her. She is the only thing that matters to me. And once again you three pricks have fucked it up."  
  
"Faith," Giles began, "I don't think yelling at us is going to solve anything."  
  
"Maybe not, but you did put me in charge so I can yell at you if I want." Faith retorted. "Now I want you three to stay here to watch the sheep. I am bringing her back. I know we can't win without her." Just as she made her plans known, Spike and Andrew rushed into the house through the back door.  
  
"Slayer," Spike yelled. "Where's Buffy?" He looked at the four people. Faith was the only one who had the guts to tell him. "These idiots kicked her out. I was just about to go after her. Whatcha got, Spike?"  
  
As he glared at the Scoobies he relayed what they had found at the mission. Faith wasted no time going to find Buffy.  
  
She found her in someone's home. Buffy was lying on what seemed to be a child's bed. Faith could tell she was awake, but still the younger slayer tried to be as quiet as possible when approaching her.  
  
"I know you're there Faith. You should just go." Buffy just wanted to be alone. She just wanted to be a little girl again. No superpowers. No vampires or demons. Just dolls and toys. Why couldn't life be simple like that? Even her own sister wanted her gone. Why had they brought her back in the first place? She turned away from Faith onto her side.  
  
The brunette took Buffy rolling away from her as a bad sign, but also an opportunity. She lay next to her love spooning her from behind. She wrapped her arm around the older girl and squeezed herself as close as she could to still be able to breathe.  
  
"B, please don't shut me out. They were all being stupid. They're scared and freaked. I mean, come on, most of them are young girls just like we were. They have no idea what they're doing. They got really scared and took it out on you."  
  
"Faith, this is your fight, not mine. It's your time to lead." As she said it, she knew she was wrong. It was their time to lead, together, and only together could they win. She needed Faith to talk her into it though. She wanted to be needed. And this time she didn't want it to be the Scoobies or potentials or the whole world. She just wanted it to be the woman who was holding her.  
  
"It's our time! Get that through your head. I won't do this without you. That's exactly what Caleb wants. He wants us to believe that only one of us is the true slayer. We both know that's not true. Maybe together, we are the one, true slayer. Please come back with me. I need you, B." Faith had begun to cry softly as she spoke. Buffy had turned toward the younger girl looking into her eyes.  
  
"Stay with me here, Faith. Stay with me tonight. We can go back tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Anything you want, B. Anything for you. You know that right?" As the blonde shook her head yes the brunette finally said what she had wanted to say since she met the woman lying in her arms. "I love you, Buffy. I always have and I won't ever stop."  
  
"Make love with me, Faith. I need you. Be with me, be my everything." Faith had broken into a full cry as she listened to Buffy. She had never heard words with more meaning.  
  
"I always have been," Faith whispered as she leaned toward Buffy and began their first tentative kiss of the long night.  
  
TBC?  
  
Writer's Note: The lovin' is comin', next I promise. 


End file.
